Dancing in the Snow
by AllyWally101
Summary: Jeff knew that he loved Lucy when they shared their first dance in the snow, on a winter's night. When Lucy died, Jeff's world collapsed taking him with it. One night, Jeff decided to take a walk, but never could he imagine who is waiting in the snow for him and what she has to say. This is the Story of Jefferson Tracy and Lucille Walton and there last dance in the snow. ONESHOT


**DISCLAMER- I DO NOT OWN THE THUNDERBIRDS ONLY PLACES AND PEOPLE NOT SEEN IN THE ORIGNIAL TV/ MOVIE VERSONS. I HOLD NO CLAME TO OWNING THEM.**

**A/N- I HAVE BEEN ON A BIT OF A THUNDERBIRD BEND LATLEY AND THIS IDEA CAME TO ME WHEN I WAS LISTENING TO '**_**ICE DANCE'**_** FROM '**_**EDWARD SCISSORHANDS'. **_**I HAVEN'T TRIED TO WRITE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE THUNDERBIRDS BEFORE AND JEFF AND LUCY'S RELATIONSHIP WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN MY STARTING POINT BUT THERE YOU GO. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS ONESHOT**

It was a cold winter's night.

The stars where shining down on the earth, as if they knew that something magical was about to happen. The street lights shone softly in the darkness, just bright enough to light the way down the country lane. The snow fell from the sky in gentle flakes, as if they were falling from heaven themselves.

For all Jefferson Tracy knew, he was in heaven.

Not because of the beautiful scene in front of him, making it seem as if he was walking through a movie, but the woman that was resting her hand in the crook of his arm.

It was a few months before he left for his space training and to celebrate his parents had taken him to England for two weeks to visit some old friends. Jeff had a wonderful time, sightseeing and enjoying the lack of paper work, but more importantly, the beautiful woman who had been keeping him company for the last few days.

It was his last night in England and Jeff had decided to finally ask the beautiful woman out for a walk. He hadn't thought himself worthy of walking beside such a goddess, but she had granted him permission.

"It's so beautiful tonight," she whispered. "Like a fairytale, just look at the stars. You are so lucky, this time in two years you will be up there walking among them."  
"Yes, but first I must go back home and I will miss this," Jeff admitted. "The sights, the snow…you."  
"You don't have to go until morning," she smiled.  
"But I still have to go, that's what matters."  
"We have tonight, and that's what matters," she corrected.  
Jeff smiled as he stopped walking, an idea popping into his head.  
"Lucille Walton, would you do me the honour of this dance?"  
Lucille smiled as she took his hand. "Nothing would do me greater pleasure, kind sir."

Together they started to twirl around, as if they knew naturally what the other would do. They started to slowly waltz through the snow. In that moment, it didn't matter that he would have to leave. It didn't matter that soon he would start training for one of the most important missions even undertaken by man. It didn't matter that soon he would be a household name. It didn't matter that soon he would be up in space looking down on everything he loved, knowing that he couldn't go back for months.

All that mattered was this moment. Looking into the deep blue eyes of Lucille Walton, Jeff could see his life in full. He could see the day that he would get married, the day that he would get his first home with the love of his life, the day that he welcomed his first born into the world and the woman that he would do it all with.

He gently turned Lucille around in his arms and he knew that this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life, one that he would spend with Lucille Walton.

Tomorrow the new chapter began, but tonight it was just him and Lucille, dancing in the snow.

**XXX**

"_And our main story tonight is the death of Lucille Tracy, Jeff Tracy's wife…"  
_

"_Tributes are pouring in for the Tracy family who today are in morning after the death of Lucille Tracy…"_

"We have unofficial reports that Jeff and his sons are staying in England with some family friend, of course Lucy came from England so it is expected that he will be spending time with her family most likely her parents and brother..."

"_There has so far been no word from the Tracy camp, understandably taking their time realising information about what happened..." _

"_That's right Michelle; all we know is that she was confirmed dead early this evening…"_

"_And our thoughts and prayers are with Jeff and his young sons who tonight have lost their beloved mother and wife…"_

He didn't understand. Jeff had vowed to spend the rest of his life with her, they were meant to grow old together.

Jeff buried his head in his hands and let out a chocked sob. Scott had taken the boys out of the day, under instructions to stay away from the media. It had been three weeks since his beloved wife's death and the media was still plaguing him and his family, the fact that it was her funeral today probably didn't help. He had tuned out the television but a news report made him lift his head.

"_Lucille Tracy was recognised as the woman behind one of the most important men in the world. Her charity work and love for life are only a few things that she will be remembered for. The mother of five lost her life three weeks ago after being caught in an avalanche. The Tracy family had been away on a family vacation when they had been caught in the avalanche that killed 20 people. Jeff had taken his sons out for a walk leaving the heavily pregnant Lucille at their villa. For reasons unknown she had left the villa just before the avalanche hit, trapping her under the snow. She was rushed to hospital where her child was delivered by Caesarean section and rushed to ICU where he reminds today. Unfortunately nothing could be done to save the 37 year old._

_Today members of the Tracy and Walton family joined together to celebrate the life of Lucille Tracy. Jeff and his four sons where seen standing by her grave but made a hasty retreat back into the church and left not too soon afterwards. Jeff Tracy of course is known for his work in space and also for his world famous business Tracy Enterprises, there is still no word from the man himself but there is one thing that has been made very clear._

_The world's thoughts are with the Tracy's tonight and everyone is praying for Jeff and his sons, who are all too young to lose their mother…"_

Jeff Tracy threw the television remote at the TV, smashing the glass and sending sparks everywhere.  
"THEY WOULD ALWAYS BE TOO YOUNG TO LOSE THERE MOTHER! IT DOESN'T MATTER HOW OLD YOU ARE! YOU. ARE. STILL. TOO. YOUNG!" He screamed at the broken TV. He grabbed his coat and stormed out the house, not even looking to see if there was anyone around who would want the latest scoop from him.

He didn't know where he was walking; he just let his feet lead the way.

Hours must have passed; the only indication to Jeff that this was the case was the setting sun. Snow began to fall around him but Jeff payed no attention to it. It was the snow that had taken her away from him.  
"But it was the snow that gave her to you in the first place," he whispered to himself. "How ironic," he said bitterly.

Jeff was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realise where he was until it was too late. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw where he was. A feeling of dread formed in the pit of his stomach. He turned on his heel and made a beeline away from the familiar lane.  
"Is that how you treat a lady?" A voice asked.  
Jeff skidded to a halt.  
"I just wanted to say hello. Really Jeff do you not know who I am?"  
"But you're…you're…" Jeff couldn't finish his sentence.  
"I am here."

Jeff looked at the woman who was standing before him. Her blond hair blowing gently in the breeze, along with the white ankle length dress that she was wearing.

There was no mistaking that voice, Jeff knew it anywhere.  
"Lucy?" he whispered, not believing his eyes.  
Lucy gave him a smile. "Hello my darling."  
Jeff couldn't find any words to respond to what he was seeing.  
"Oh look at you," she said placing her hand on his check, Jeff hadn't shaved in days and with his sleepless nights and pale completion he was sure that he didn't look his best. "What have you done? Why have you done it?" she asked.  
"Because it hurts Lucy, it hurts so much. You where my whole life, the only reason why I kept going through all those hard years, I did it for you, to make you proud. And you aren't here anymore and my heart is broken Lucy, in half, because I have to face the rest of my days without you."  
"Oh Jeff," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "You have always made me proud, and I am always here. I made you a promise that I would stay by your side for the rest of your life and that's what I will do. I am always here, you just can't see me."  
"I can't do this without you, I have tried I really have, but I look into the eyes of our sons and I see you. Everywhere I see you."  
"One day, my love, your heart will heel, never completely but the pain will go. But until then you have five wonderful sons who need their father to show them the way." Lucy's eyes where brimming with tears, but not once did she let them fall, unlike Jeff, who was close to hysterics.  
"Promise me that you will live your life, just because I'm not here doesn't mean that you should give up. Promise me that you will be there for our boys and that you will always fight for them like you did me."  
"I promise," Jeff whispered. "How long do we have?"  
"Till the morning," Lucy replied. She looked up and smiled. "It's so beautiful tonight," she whispered. "Like a fairytale, just look at the stars. You are so lucky you get to walk among them."

Jeff smiled as he did what he was told. "I am going to miss this, these midnight walks with you."  
"I don't have to go until morning."  
"But you still have to go, that's what matters."  
"We have tonight, that's what matters," she corrected like she had done all those years ago.  
"Lucille Tracy, would you do me the honour of this dance?"

Lucy smiled as she took his hand. "Nothing would do me greater pleasure, kind sir."

Together they started to twirl around, as if they knew naturally what the other would do. They started to slowly waltz through the snow. In that moment, it didn't matter that she would have to leave. It didn't matter that soon he would be alone. It didn't matter that soon she would be up in heaven looking down on everything she loved, knowing that she couldn't go back. It didn't matter that he would have to raise five boisterous sons by himself.

All that mattered was this moment. Looking into the deep blue eyes of Lucille Tracy, Jeff could see his life in full. He could see the day that he got married, the day that he brought his first home with the love of his life, the day that he welcomed his first born, Scott into the world and the others that followed. He remembered everyday he spent the woman that he did it all with.

He gently turned Lucille around in his arms and he knew that this was the beginning of a new chapter in his life, one that he would spend with Lucille Tracy.

Jeff loved every minute of the years that he had spent with her and he was looking forward to the rest of time with her by his side.

Even if he couldn't see her, he knew that she would be there.

Tomorrow the new chapter began, but tonight it was just him and Lucille, dancing in the snow.


End file.
